excellent_adventures_rehabilitation_centerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Salvador
Appearance lab coat you know the drill, hasn't showered in a year e y e b a g s, birthmark Personality Salvador is rarely seen in the main building, favoring solitude in a small two-story house placed a short walk away. His love for his work shows in his unhealthy sleeping habits and the lingering smell of death and coffee on his clothing. When he is seen, most likely by the corpse of a now deceased patient, he is known to be quiet, only speaking to discuss work. Backstory The only child of a charming pub owner and prostitute, Salvador favored being by himself since the day he was born. After he was old enough to walk without help, his parents would go to work or go out, leaving him to his broken hand-me-down toys. In school he was terrified of the other children and threw a fit when spoken to by strangers. Salvador's parents were called and they placed him with a therapist but eventually couldn't keep up with payments and took him out. Lonesome summers and boredom eventually led to him exploring the small creek in his backyard. He wasn't very strong but liked climbing trees and catching frogs to study. It was one unfortunate day however, where he discovered a large black trash bag buried in a tangle of bushes. He tried to sneak closer but the voice of his mother echoed through the woods and he was forced to go home. As he left, he could have sworn it began shaking. Immediately the next morning Salvador ran back only to find it had been moved, leaving a mess of dark fluids stained in the dirt. By the scene a small blade was left which he noticed belonged to his father, blemishing spots of blood. That day stayed in his mind for years, he even told his mother about the it but was ignored. Salvador sometimes watched as his father showed off the same knife when he had friends over to gamble. His father eventually noticed the staring and only patted him on the back, telling him he saw a small boy in the woods a while ago. He never said a word to anyone, not even in his senior year when his principle went missing, not when a waitress at his father's bar was last seen in their house, and not when his mother ran away only to never be found. His father never brought up that day but loved leaving signs around the house. He loved making horrible jokes about the school being safer with less skeletons to study and saying he was going hunting whenever leaving the house. Salvador eventually got too old to stay at his childhood home and when a letter came saying he had been accepted for a job at a mysterious establishment he packed his bags and left. His father hugged him at the door, a gesture to which he stayed still as always, before handing him a knife and saying his last goodbye. Trivia *May be suffering from Alcohol-Induced Psychotic Disorder (AIPD)